bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Diluculum Aeternus
Diluculum Aeternus '(ヂルスルムアテルネス, Latin for "''Eternal Dawn") is a massive religious collective founded by Ichchha-un-Idika Edha Guha Thakurta and Eriphyla for the purpose of providing a like-minded community for Sagi to openly worship Velia Agostinha Vivax without fear of scrutiny or any sort of retaliation by other spiritual beings. Considered a true successor to Diluculum Sanctus, Diluculum Aeternus is the largest and most prestigious Sagus collective, having expanded beyond its original purpose by protecting humanity against supernatural threats; providing tutorship for inexperienced Sagi who wish to master their abilities; providing shelter and education for abandoned human children; and even accepting other spiritual beings, prominently Quincy, into the collective. Unlike its smaller and more surreptitious relatives, Diluculum Aeternus was initially comprised of a fair number of highly experienced Sagi, ensuring its protection even against the likes of Randa Primarosa. The group is headquartered in London, England, and has well over ten thousand members, nearly half of which are not Sagi. History Creation According to herself, Ichchha first conceived of Diluculum Aeternus after confronting Randa for the first time in Egypt and learning of her conquest to eliminate all of Agostinha's affiliates regardless of individual intentions; but it would not be until long after this confrontation that an opportunity to build upon the concept would arise. As a result of Silvio da Parma's defeat of his father Massimo da Parma in October 23, 1515 in the “Battle of Successors” during the Sagus uprising of France, many Sagus leaders uninvolved in the battle heard of its true nature and took precautions to protect Europe from zealots obsessed with obtaining the power once possessed by Axenus Divus Crux, which included further disciplining their own followers; spreading the word of the battle to other Sagi parties situated in neighboring countries; supervising unaffiliated Sagi; and even discreetly enlisting Shinigami messengers. It was not until after Silvio's confrontation with Fabien that Ichchha and Eriphyla, both in England at the time, took notice of more gregarious Sagi disposition throughout all of Europe. Realizing that Silvio had indirectly united the Sagi of Europe for the second time in history, the duo cajoled all major Sagus leaders in England and proposed a permanent alliance in the form of a single collective, brought together by a merged, yet simplified philosophy that every Sagus could agree with. Although initially reluctant to follow the proposal of a Quincy woman, the leaders, largely due to Eriphyla's convincing, eventually acceded to share the proposal with other Sagi throughout the entire continent, a process which spanned many years. Every major Sagus collective that caught word of the proposal finally congregated in England in February 5, 1563, where further ideas for Diluculum Aeternus were passed on to Ichchha. One distraught Sagus leader swayed his peers by arguing that, with the death of Silvio, such a massive gathering of Sagi could be overly dangerous as it would obviously attract the attention of Randa, and refused to involve his collective with Diluculum Aeternus until she had been properly dealt with; another major argument was that the entire idea of Diluculum Aeternus could be a ploy to deceive Sagi into serving Quincy (effectively placing them at odds with Shinigami as well), and that Ichchha, who identified more as a Quincy than a Sagus, could not be trusted. In a daring attempt to win the leaders' trust, Ichchha revealed that she was not even born a Sagus, but had been directly changed into one by Agostinha; she further cited the company of Eriphyla, a pure Sagus of legend, and offered to hunt down Randa without Quincy assistance to prove that she was unaffiliated with Wandenreich. The leaders accepted only under the condition that Eriphyla be allowed to lead the coalition in the assault against Randa. Under Eriphyla's leadership, the coalition conspired to bait Randa into England with a fake tyrannical cult acting as a decoy, where the rest of the coalition, effectively hidden from Randa's Corpus Ubique Praesens due to their unaffiliation with the cult, would ambush Randa and overpower her through sheer numbers of experienced Nefas; however, Randa, having already suspected that Ichchha and Eriphyla were involved, completely bypassed the ambush and took Ichchha hostage, keeping the coalition at bay. Knowing that even she would be no match for the combined power of the Sagus leaders, Randa spared Ichchha and agreed to a non-aggression pact that would forbid both parties from interfering with one another's affairs. Having successfully protected the collective from Randa indefinitely, Ichchha was unanimously accepted by the Sagus leaders as worthy of succeeding Axenus in a “reborn” Diluculum Sanctus. As word spread that a Sagus collective safe from Randa had been founded, many more unaffiliated Sagi would join Diluculum Aeternus in the following years, quickly turning it into the most prosperous Sagus collective of all time, surpassing even its predecessor Diluculum Sanctus. Forging the Covenant With Diluculum Aeternus officially founded, Ichchha headquartered the organization in London; there, she held an additional council with her co-leaders that would determine the structure of the organization. Freyja immediately presented Ichchha with a dilemma: by establishing Diluculum Aeternus as an organization accepting only Sagi into its ranks, as Ichchha originally intended, they would be at risk of causing a dangerous rift between themselves and humanity, especially considering the actions of Massimo da Parma and the continued existence of radical cults; however, by allowing humans into their organization, they could promote better relations with them and make amends for Massimo's misdeeds by serving Europe as both protectors and religious teachers, at the expense of endangering the lives of more inexperienced Sagi. Following a heated debate, Ichchha agreed to the latter, as recommended by Freyja, and declared Diluculum Aeternus a sanctuary for all races, protected solely by Sagi who wished to maintain the organization. Ichchha dismissed the council after granting the title of Advocate to all of its members, tasking them with the protection of the sanctuary and the guidance of new members. Over the following years, each Advocate would willingly claim additional responsibilities while some would become founders to other institutions within the organization, such as spiritual academies and orphanages for Sagus and human children alike. With the looming threat of Randa and possibly Adjudicator Ajoris to the entire organization, along with the desire to improve relations with Soul Society through various tasks, Ichchha selected a number of capable Sagi and granted them the title of Missionary, denoting members who may willingly be sent away from the organization to accomplish an important task, assigned by any of the Advocates. With the help of the Missionaries, Diluculum Aeternus maintained a healthy relationship with the Shinigami and drastically reduced the Hollow population throughout all of Europe. Philosophy Organization Structure Diluculum Aeternus is home to members of many different races and professions. Although the majority of its members seek only sanctuary and spiritual guidance, others aid the organization directly by offering spiritual guidance, protecting the organization and its members from potential threats, or advising the founders and enforcing policies new and old. Although rivalling the Gotei 13 in terms of overall power, Diluculum Aeternus is not intended to function as a militia, and thus its members are instructed to avoid directly aiding other factions if possible to maintain its neutrality. Nevertheless, factions which threaten either Diluculum Aeternus' membership or cities protected under Diluculum Aeternus are dealt with accordingly. Founder A 'Founder ' is responsible for maintaining order throughout the organization by holding council meetings and presenting new policies to the Advocates. As the literal founders of Diluculum Aeternus, Ichchha and Eriphyla are currently the only members of this rank, although other members have been considered for this position. Advocate An '''Advocate '''is responsible for ensuring the sanctity of Diluculum Aeternus' sanctuary, running institutions owned by Diluculum Aeternus with the aid of their Seconds, and enforcing policies presented by the Founders. Advocates are mainly comprised of either ancient Sagus leaders or younger Sagi who have shown a strong sense of responsibility and earned the trust of the Founders. There are currently a total of eight Advocates, two of which were promoted some time after Diluculum Aeternus' foundation. The '''Head Advocate bears no additional responsibilities, but is a title granted to a particularly key member whose advice is valued highly by the Founders. Unlike any other rank, there is a certain standard of power that must be met by a particular individual before they can be considered for the rank of Advocate as a result of the responsibilities associated with it. Second A Second is a direct subordinate of an Advocate, responsible for aiding the Advocate in their duties, relaying messages to the Advocate, and attending council meetings on behalf of the Advocate whenever they cannot be present. A Second need only be powerful enough to satisfy their Advocate's agenda. Advocates most commonly employ Seconds numbering in the hundreds. Missionary A '''Missionary '''is a member who was formerly selected by an Advocate or a Founder to undertake an important task; it is primarily an honorary title denoting the member's contributions to the organization. Once their initial task is complete, a Missionary will often be offered additional tasks in the future. Although often compared to a Second, a Missionary does not belong to any particular Advocate and has no continual responsibilities. Missionaries are, by nature, comprised of particularly powerful members of the organization. Preacher A '''Preacher '''wanders the Human World outside of Diluculum Aeternus, teaching the religion of the organization to prospective members and offering spiritual guidance. A Preacher is only expected to possess extensive knowledge of Sagus history and is the most racially diverse of all positions. Nevertheless, as many Preachers were formerly among the first of Diluculum Aeternus' Advocates before resigning from their duties, their power generally exceeds that of Seconds and even Missionaries. Named Members Ichchha-un-Idika Edha Guha Thakurta (Founder) Eriphyla (Founder) Freyja (Head Advocate) Garland Dragan (Missionary) Edward Brandon Affiliations Diluculum Mortalis Gotei 13 Randa Primarosa Trivia *All images used in this article were drawn by the author.